


A Matter of Self-Control

by Inkyrius



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/pseuds/Inkyrius
Summary: Tamaki hates having to keep their relationship secret.





	A Matter of Self-Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



“Now, Tamaki, you know you can’t touch us during club hours. The whole point is to remain available in the ladies’ eyes, remember?”

Tamaki let out a whine. “But you look so handsome, and Haruhi looks so pretty! How am I supposed to resists?” He looked to Haruhi for support.

Haruhi just shook her head. “It’s your own fault, senpai. You’re the one who started this dumb club.”

“You’re both so mean to me.” Tamaki shook his head pitifully. “Fine. But in exchange, I demand your attention as soon as club ends!”

Kyouya smirked. “I believe that can be arranged.”


End file.
